It Started in the Great Hall
by Noodle the Albino Python
Summary: Seamus and Hannah didn't fall in love the usual way.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Written for D.A.D.A 5. Weeping 16. "Be afraid. Be very afraid."

Written for speed Drabbles

Hannah/Seamus 'page' 'select' 'mail' 'left'  
>'binary' 'shirt' 'watch' 'scarlet' 'face' 'pole' 'light' 'jelly' 'electric' 'blink' 'broom' 'finger' 'foot' 'purple' 'water' 'bottle' 'wig' 'fly' 'grab' 'shoelace' 'kick' 'speak' 'train' 'speaker'. 'mouse'<br>'drum' 'wine' 'chocolate' 'truck' 'brown' 'coin' 'vine' 'box' 'nose' 'crash'.  
>'pie' 'delete' bottom' 'button' ' 'fold' 'sticker' 'screen' 'web'. 'gain' 'select'<p>

I'd love to say that me and Hannah fell in love like the way do in films and books, but we fell in love out a shared will to survive.

It just happened over night, people at Hogwarts began to change. The first person was Ginny Weasley she was in the Great Hall, weeping into Harry Potter's shirt.

Then she ripped a chunk of flesh out his throat. There was blood everywhere, people panicking, trying to restrain Ginny and save Harry's life.

But they failed and I could nothing, but watch as the life went out of his eyes.

Unfortunately he didn't stay dead for long because less than an hour later he had come back. His face pale, his eyes scarlet just like Ginny had been when they had pulled her of Harry.

At that point Harry looked perfectly normal compared to Ginny who had a pole rammed through her stomach, wandering the halls of Hogwarts.

Ginny and Harry started out as two then those two became four those four became eight, I've no idea why but the word binary flashes through mind when I remember it.

I wish Hermione had survived, she'd know why. Heck, I wish magic had worked against them, but it was like the more spells you used the stronger they became. There eyes for a few second would flash a bright purple color than back to scarlet.

Less than twenty-four hours passed and nearly everyone was dead or coming back life.

I can still see Ron Weasley covered green jelly with a chunk from his arm missing. Professor McGonagall just sitting that blinking and looking she'd received an electric shock.

Draco Malfoy holding a broom, his right hand missing a finger, he'd tried to escape but his fellow Slytherin tried to get the broom. I think it was Crabbe who grabbed his foot and pulled him to the ground.

Draco couldn't even blink before the Weasley twins took a massive bite out of him.

They didn't try to attack me at first, no they ignored me and that was good. I tried to leave Hogwarts, the doors were firmly sealed and the windows wouldn't break.

It was while trying to escape that I ran into to Hannah and Neville, they said they were the last in their group to survive.

I hadn't thought to get into a group, I don't suppose it would have made much difference if I had.

We hid in the Library for while, Neville gave me a bottle of water and it was then we saw Hermione. Her face had a giant purple bruise, her leg bleeding and I could see she was turning. She kept muttering "Be afraid. Be very afraid".

I don't know why Neville went over to her. Maybe he had enough, maybe the rumours were true and he fancied her that's why.

But I know that he must of known what she'd do. She lunged at him, it looked like for second that she could fly as he toppled to the ground.

I am ashamed to say it, but me and Hannah ran.

Ran passed Professor Snape who lay on the ground, his hair beside him. Yes Snape wore a wig and I didn't find that out still it was a life and death situation. We ran past Professor Dumbledore who tried to make a grab at my untied shoelace. I admit it, I gave him a swift kick and it felt good.

I wanted to speak to Hannah and reassure her everything would be okay, but as the light began to stream through the windows I found couldn't.

I've no idea how we ended up making it to Professor McGonagall's private quarters. All I remember it sounded like a train was coming after us and the next we were there.

I remember feeling giddy as Hannah sank to the floor and began to cry. I remember hoping that no one else could get in and that I wished was a decent, speaker. A leader of some sort.

When Hannah stopped crying we rummaged around Professor McGonagall's room.

We found a dead mouse, a drum,a bottle of wine, a toy truck and a horrible tasting chocolate.

What made me laugh was the brown t shirt in her wardrobe that had a picture of a coin, vine and a box.

I know me and Hannah should have been looking for escape root instead of having a nose around our dead, currently undead Professor's room.

But I guess we lost and scared, a d just for a few moments we wanted to distract ourselves.

Which worked until we heard an almighty crash, nearly giving us a heart attack.

Luckily for us it was only Dobby who'd hidden when the house elfs had fled moments before Hogwarts was sealed to contain the problem.

The days went by in a blur, nothing tried to get in and we couldn't out.

Dobby could, but only to the kitchens.  
>He brought a stale pumpkin pie once, I remember laying there after I'd eaten some and wishing there was a button to delete what was happening.<p>

A month went by and I felt like I wanted to chuck myself at the of lake, hopefully the giant squid would finish me off. If I could have only made it outside then I'm sure I would have.

I was about to fold and let myself go outside the room and be eaten by former classmates, when they arrived.

I've no idea who they were, but I know they were carrying Muggle weapons. I later found out that Muggle were the only thing that worked against them.

They told us to lay on the floor while they made sure we won't infected, I saw a spider's web in the corner, a stick that was the word screen.

We lost lots of people and there was no gain except for me and Hannah except each other. And Dobby of course.

But I never left the memories of those we lost at Hogwarts. In fact I as I read the mail this morning, a page turned in my mind back to my sorting, back to before.

I wish I could select that memory forever. 


End file.
